


Эстрелла

by innokentya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Эмма Свон отбывает срок в женской тюрьме «Эстрелла». У неё нет семьи и друзей, кто же мог попросить свидания с ней?
Relationships: Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Henry Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	Эстрелла

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.  
> 2) "Эстрелла" — женская тюрьма, существующая на самом деле. Подробней можно почитать по ссылке – https://ribalych.ru/2015/12/23/byt-zhenskoj-tyurmy-estrella

— Свон, на выход! К тебе посетитель!

Эмма, толком не оклемавшаяся от послеобеденной дрёмы, лениво поворачивает голову к распахнутой решетчатой двери. На пороге ожидаемо обнаруживается надзирательница Пенни или же, как её все величают в «Эстрелле», Душка Пэн, исподлобья оглядывающая камеру и вертящая в руках связку ключей. Когда-нибудь, думает Эмма, эта привычка её погубит — кто-то из зарвавшихся дамочек, попавших на отбывание очередного срока, просто улучит момент, даст Душке Пэн по голове и сбежит отсюда к известно чьей матери.

— Меня некому посещать, ты ошиблась, Пенни, — отрезает Эмма, встретившись с надзирательницей взглядом, и растягивает губы в милой, как сама надеется, улыбке.

Душка Пэн хмурит брови и сжимает пальцы на широком ремне:

— Я никогда не ошибаюсь, Свон, — её тон не терпит возражений. — Так что поднимай свой зад и живо к стенке.

Матерясь про себя, Эмма слезает со второго этажа тюремной койки, парой быстрых движений приглаживает растрепавшиеся ото сна волосы и закатывает слишком длинные рукава ненавистной полосатой робы. Застыв в нескольких шагах от Душки Пэн, она тихо вздыхает и отворачивается лицом к стене, как и было велено. На запястьях тихо щелкают наручники, и это знак, что ей разрешено выйти из камеры. Вдобавок к этому Душка Пэн мягко подталкивает её ладонью в спину, мол, чего застыла, иди.

Коридоры «Эстреллы» встречают Эмму гробовой тишиной, шумно здесь бывает только в утренние и вечерние часы, когда арестанток забирают на исправительные работы и привозят с них. Эмма уже две недели не ездит ни на какие отработки, потому что последняя её смена закончилась разбитым носом много о себе возомнившей Грейс, а следовательно, и отстранением Эммы от любой возможности улучшить себе условия пребывания в тюрьме. Но она не особо жалуется — её соседка по камере, Дженни, вполне нормальная, с ней интересно поговорить на практически любые темы, кроме разве семьи — это не нравится самой Свон, потому что и семьи у неё никогда толком не было. Но чихать она на это хотела. Единственной печалью становится отсутствие сигарет, последние две они с Дженни докурили дней шесть назад, а больше достать возможности не было. Впрочем, Эмма уверена, эта отлучка от вредной привычки — временная, как и бывало раньше; все равно найдется кто-то сердобольный, который протащит сквозь охрану пачку-другую курева.

Приблизившись ко входу в комнату для встреч, Эмма, не дожидаясь указаний от Душки Пэн, сама поворачивается к стене лицом, терпеливо ожидая, когда та откроет дверь и впустит её. Кто мог организовать сегодняшнее свидание, Эмма понятия не имеет, и потому её сейчас терзают двойственные эмоции: с одной стороны, ей дико интересно, кто же решил повидаться с ней, а с другой — она недовольна собственным неведением. Но гадать долго не приходится — замок на тяжелой двери с легкостью поворачивается, и Пэнни окликает Эмму, веля той заходить.

— У вас пятнадцать минут, — невозмутимым тоном сообщает она, избавив Эмму от наручников. Эмма, не задумываясь, молча кивает ей, уже всецело занимаясь изучением своего «гостя». За столом по ту сторону пуленепробиваемого стекла, как и в любой другой камере для встреч, находится молодой парень — при галстуке, в белой отглаженной рубашке и в костюме, но вся эта показная идеальность еще как контрастирует с беспорядком на голове и явным волнением во взгляде. Гость, кстати, разглядывает Эмму не менее жадно, будто пытается запомнить каждую черточку её лица, каждую прядь уже отросших ниже плеч волос, каждый осознанный и неосознанный её жест. Дверь за спиной Эммы неприятно лязгает, и это её отрезвляет. Она криво ухмыляется, расправляет плечи и, подойдя к своему стулу, плюхается на него с показной небрежностью.

— Эмма Свон. Чем могу помочь? — слова вылетают прежде, чем она успевает сообразить, что, возможно, не стоит дерзить всяким незнакомым посетителям, пусть они и выглядят так, словно у них ещё и молоко на губах не обсохло. Будто услышав её мысли, парень тут же облизывает свои губы и, прочистив горло легким покашливанием, придвигается к стеклу ещё ближе, чем сидел прежде.

— Генри. Генри Миллс. Я студент школы права Нью-Йоркского университета, будущий юрист. И меня интересуют некоторые обстоятельства происшествия, которые привели вас, Эмма, в это заведение.

Эмма коротко усмехается, откинувшись на спинку стула:

— Все обстоятельства дела, мистер Миллс, вы можете узнать у окружного прокурора, мне нечего добавить к тем показаниям, которые я давала четыре месяца назад, как раз перед тем, как меня определили в «Эстреллу».

Генри слегка растерян, видимо, не ожидал, что Эмма откажется идти на контакт. На каком же он курсе в своей школе права? Выглядит слишком молодо, хотя и довольно самоуверен, раз выбил себе возможность посетить заключенную и пытается её разговорить. Эмма изучает его со всей своей врожденной внимательностью и не может не признать, что поведение Генри хоть и раздражает, но в то же время импонирует ей. В том, как он щурит глаза и быстрым движением откидывает слишком длинную для парня челку, есть что-то неуловимо знакомое, впрочем, Эмма готова заложить двадцатку, что не встречала его раньше.

— Ваше замечание дельно, Эмма, — чуть помешкав, продолжает Генри, — но вы немного с ним опоздали. Ваше дело было изучено мною вдоль и поперёк, начиная от обвинений прокурора и заканчивая показаниями свидетелей. Иначе бы я не находился здесь. Более чем уверен, что вас попросту подставили, а потому предлагаю свою помощь. От вас лишь требуется согласие на сотрудничество, и я попытаюсь вытащить вас отсюда. Сомневаюсь, что «Эстрелла», хоть и слывет одним из лучших мест для отбывания тюремного наказания, устраивает вас. Вы ведь свободолюбивы, Эмма, не так ли?

Склонив голову набок, Эмма сужает глаза. Теперь она готова пересмотреть своё отношение к человеку напротив — этот напор и постоянное высказывание предположений… Он собирается быть юристом? Он предлагает ей свои услуги адвоката? Пусть у неё и нет юридического образования, но отчего-то она уверена в том, что первое же своё слушание этот напыщенный юнец с треском провалит. Эмма цокает языком:

— Если бы я была судьей, то сейчас же бы осадила вас, мистер Миллс, простой фразой. «Это не относится к делу». Кстати, ваша фамильярность меня раздражает, если быть откровенной. У вас нет никакого права называть меня по имени, мы с вами слишком мало знакомы для этого.

Теперь настает черед Генри улыбаться. Отводя глаза и переплетая собственные пальцы, будто пытаясь скрыть их дрожь, что всё же не ускользает от взгляда Эммы, он тихо отвечает:

— Думаю, у меня есть все права обращаться к вам по имени, — брови Эммы тут же взмывают вверх, но она не перебивает, слушая его дальше. — Но если вы так хотите, мисс Свон, то будем беседовать сугубо официально. Я искренне хочу вам помочь, хотя и не без корысти для себя — правильное проведение дополнительного расследования и оправдание вас перед американским законом позволит мне заработать хороший плюс на учебе. Я считаю, что вы тоже не останетесь в обиде, покинув «Эстреллу» задолго до окончания своего срока.

— А если я скажу, что мне здесь нравится? — Эмма откровенно издевается, обнажая зубы в широкой улыбке.

Генри лишь пожимает плечами:

— Ваше право. Порой спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих, слышали такое?

Эмма шумно выдыхает и цедит сквозь зубы:

— Что же такой начитанный юноша забыл в юриспруденции?

— Что же такая привлекательная женщина забыла за решеткой? — незамедлительно отбривает Генри, и это становится последней каплей.

Эмма ударяет ладонью по столу, шипя:

— Вы сами об этом сказали. Меня подставили. Нагло и бессовестно. Никому не было дела до того, чтобы разбираться с деталями и отстаивать мои права. Сука прокурор решила, что ей позволено всё и даже больше, а потому с легкостью сделала так, чтобы мне подсунули в защитники полнейшего идиота, после разделав его под орех на заседании. Как вы думаете, на чью сторону встал суд?

Генри слушает внимательно, даже не изменившись в лице из-за такой внезапной вспышки гнева со стороны Эммы. В его глазах она находит нечто так напоминающее понимание и сожаление, что невольно смущается, — возможно, ей не стоит быть такой резкой с тем, кто пока ещё искренне пытается ей помочь. Но внутри до сих пор всё бурлит и не утихает: она не может поверить, что Нил, её Нил, сбежал в неизвестном направлении незадолго до заседания, на котором должен был выступить в роли свидетеля защиты. Благодаря его показаниям Эмма бы осталась на свободе, но он боялся подставить кого-то из своей банды, в которую ввязался по глупости и молодости несколько лет назад. Именно его ребята угнали машину одного мажорного мальчика, который помимо прочего баловался легкими наркотиками и хранил их, придурок, в бардачке; именно из-за Нила Эмма оказалась не в то время не в том месте; именно из-за него она сейчас находится в «Эстрелле». Он мог бы помочь. Но не стал. Возможно, для собственной сохранности Нил и поступил правильно, только Эмма ведь верила в искренность их отношений и, чем нечистый не шутит, любви. Любви, в которой она разочаровалась раз и навсегда после его предательства. Вера в искренность чьих-либо намерений умерла в одночасье, именно потому ей сейчас так тяжело воспринимать предложение этого странного Генри Миллса о помощи. Но разве судьба не может дать ей второй шанс?

«Какой это уже по счету «второй шанс», Свон?», — проносится у неё в голове, прежде чем она снова поднимает взгляд на сидящего напротив Генри. Тот по-прежнему смотрит на неё слишком пристально, в то же время не оставаясь безучастным к тому, что тревожит её. Почему-то Эмме внезапно кажется, что этому парню столь же небезразлична её судьба, как и ей самой. Не важно даже то, что она просто может стать его первым или уже очередным шансом на формирование хорошей юридической карьеры. Если ей достаётся возможность побороться с системой, она ей воспользуется.

— Извините…

— Я знаю…

Эмма и Генри заговаривают вместе и так же вместе замолкают, предлагая договорить фразу другому. Улыбнувшись краешком губ, Эмма легонько вздёргивает подбородок, давая понять, что готова выслушать Генри. Прочистив горло, Генри понижает голос:

— Я знаю, на чью сторону встал суд, иначе бы вы, мисс Свон, не сидели сейчас передо мною за стеклом и не носили эту полосатую робу. Но не время поминать уже вынесенные судебные приговоры, время думать о том, готовы ли вы потягаться с представителями закона снова, чтобы доказать свою невиновность.

Теперь Эмме не хочется медлить. Поёрзав на стуле, она выпаливает:

— Готова. И да, извините меня за излишнюю эмоциональность, мистер Миллс. Вспоминать о том, как глупое стечение обстоятельств сломало тебе жизнь — занятие не из приятных, и я желаю вам никогда не знать этого ощущения. Потому — да, я готова бороться и помочь вам, если вы действительно готовы взяться за мое дело. Гнить за решеткой ещё несколько лет — отвратительная перспектива.

Генри ухмыляется, чуть склонив голову набок:

— Я знал, что не ошибся в вас. А теперь мне нужно, чтобы вы рассказали всё, что помните о дне, когда вас задержали и обвинили в краже автомобиля.

Это не составляет никакого труда для неё — едва ли не каждую ночь, прежде чем уснуть, Эмма прокручивает в голове злополучный вечер встречи с Нилом, предложившим встретиться в не самом злачном районе Нью-Йорка. Она помнит многое, кажется, даже до мелочей, может даже описать детали одежды тех, с кем видела Нила, только её предыдущий защитник не подключил это всё к делу. Заметив, что Генри вооружился блокнотом и ручкой, она пускается в объяснения, порой сбиваясь из-за всё ещё ощущаемой внутри неловкости. Генри же лишь участливо кивает в некоторые моменты, а его рука порхает над бумагой, делая важные — Эмма на это надеется — пометки. В конце концов Эмма так увлекается, что громыхание двери заставляет её вздрогнуть и нервно обернуться. На пороге, естественно, обнаруживается Душка Пэн, деловито постукивающая указательным пальцем по внешней стороне запястья, намекая, что время свидания истекло. Эмма судорожно вздыхает, понимая, что не успела рассказать всего, и вновь бросает взгляд на Генри. Он всё так же собран и серьёзен.

— Ступайте, мисс Свон. Я обращусь к начальству Эстреллы, предоставив все необходимые бумаги, и в следующий раз мы сможем поговорить подольше, уже как адвокат и подзащитный. Официально.

— Когда это будет? — вырывается у Эммы, которая вцепляется в край стола, не обращая внимания на ворчание Пенни за спиной.

— Думаю, три-четыре дня мне хватит, мисс Свон, — уклончиво отвечает Генри, укладывая свои нехитрые канцелярские принадлежности в сумку.

Эмма отрешённо кивает и поднимается с места. Душка Пэн не любит ждать, а потому Эмма может не досчитаться десерта за сегодняшним ужином в столовой. Невелика потеря, конечно, только в подобном заведении цепляешься за любой проблеск радости. Прежде чем они покидают помещение, Генри вновь окликает Эмму:

— Мисс Свон!

Она оборачивается, чувствуя, как Пенни придерживает её за запястья, и вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Это ведь не первое ваше пребывание в тюрьме?

— Это так важно? — Эмма тут же огрызается: она слишком яро ненавидит вспоминать события двадцатилетней давности. — Вы же видели все документы, мистер Миллс.

— Видел, — миролюбиво соглашается Генри. — Но мне важно услышать ответ именно от вас.

Проглотив комок в горле, Эмма кидает короткое:

— Второе, — и уходит прежде, чем Генри успеет спросить что-нибудь ещё.

Душка Пэн едва поспевает за ней, а сама Эмма чувствует себя так, будто сбегает с поля боя. Но этот парень, сам того не зная, нанёс удар в ещё одну незаживающую душевную рану, будто точно зная, куда стоит целиться. Очутившись в своей камере, она тут же забирается на второй этаж, в глубине души радуясь, что Дженни всё ещё не вернулась с отработок, и сворачивается в позе эмбриона, накрывшись нехитрым одеялом. Что-то в области солнечного сплетения неприятно саднит и побаливает, точно с Эммы вышиб дух кто-то невидимый, хорошенько размахнувшись и засадив огромным кулачищем. Этот парень, наверное, её будущий адвокат, Генри Миллс… Что-то не даёт ей покоя. Знать бы только что.

Последним, о чём Эмма успевает подумать, перед тем как провалиться в беспокойную дрёму, становится мысль о том, что фамилию Миллс она уже где-то слышала.

***

У Генри получается подать апелляцию. До судебного заседания, правда, ещё полтора месяца, но, тем не менее, суд удовлетворил его заявление о пересмотре дела. Теперь они встречаются каждые три дня и проводят в комнате для свиданий не меньше полутора часов, обсуждая детали задержания Эммы, выстраивая линию защиты, выискивая возможность найти Нила и заставить его свидетельствовать. Эмма считает, что это гиблое дело, только упрямству Генри остаётся лишь позавидовать. Он упрямо твердит, что сможет её вытащить на волю, даже если Нила не удастся обнаружить, и, кажется, действительно уверен в своих силах. В такие моменты Эмме хочется улыбнуться широко-широко и… что самое странное — потрепать Генри по волосам. В редкие моменты самокопания, которые почему-то случаются всё чаще и чаще, она думает о том, что Генри вполне годится ей в сыновья, хотя он и оставил её вопрос о своем возрасте без ответа. Впрочем, это и не должно её волновать, — как-то одернула сама себя Эмма, ведь самое главное, чтобы он смог помочь.

Иногда они обсуждают условия пребывания в «Эстрелле», а несколько раз Генри даже делится с ней воспоминаниями о своих студенческих буднях. Такие рассказы для Эммы, как и любая другая информация извне, похожи на глотки свежего воздуха; а ещё она дико рада тому, что у неё снова нашёлся человек, на которого как-никак, но можно рассчитывать. Изредка Генри даже подшучивает над Эммой, но беззлобно, словно хороший друг, а потому никаких эмоциональных вспышек она больше за собой не наблюдает. Ей комфортно находиться и общаться с Генри, и это, по мнению Эммы, хороший знак — осуждённый всегда должен доверять своему адвокату, иначе дело труба. Генри, кажется, даже не смущает перспектива тратить собственное время на пребывание в комнате для свиданий с заключенными, и он тоже по-своему рад общению с Эммой.

Однажды Эмма таки не выдерживает и со свойственной ей прямолинейностью решает выяснить, зачем Генри понадобилась именно она и откуда он вообще узнал о ней. Он отвечает не сразу, мешкает почти минуту, точно взвешивая каждое слово в голове, а после заявляет недрогнувшим голосом:

— В нашу первую встречу, мисс Свон, вы ёмко и довольно однозначно охарактеризовали прокурора, стараниями которого угодили за решетку. Так вот, та «сука прокурор» — моя мать. Именно от неё я услышал о вашем деле, и что-то не давало мне покоя, хотелось лично просмотреть…

Генри продолжает говорить, но Эмма успешно пропускает все последующие объяснения мимо ушей.

_Миллс._

Вот откуда ей была знакома эта фамилия — окружной прокурор, Реджина Миллс, королева порядка и гроза преступности… Надменная усмешка, строгий пронзительный взгляд, что сразу же сообщает тебе, какое ты на самом деле дерьмо, короткие, но хлёстко бьющие фразы — это всё она, та, что без зазрения совести упекла её в «Эстреллу». Чёрт, как же Эмма могла сразу не понять?

Первой мыслью становится отшатнуться, сбежать назад в камеру, отказаться от помощи Генри. Второй — подозрение в том, что он всего лишь забавляется и смеётся вместе со своей проклятой мамашей над ней, так неудачно угодившей за решётку. Но прежде чем Эмма успевает что-либо сказать, Генри аккуратно касается стекла кончиками пальцев:

— Мисс Свон, я не могу себе представить, что вы сейчас чувствуете, но, поверьте, мне абсолютно всё равно, что за приговор вынесла моя мать. У нас с ней… непростые отношения. Я стал адвокатом лишь потому, что ненавидел её работу, ненавидел само ощущение того, что любой её неверный шаг может привести в тюрьму невинного человека. Не буду утверждать, что взялся за ваше дело из праздного любопытства и что она и прежде не ошибалась, но… Может, стоит показать ей, что и она может ошибаться?

Эмма принимается тереть лицо ладонями, прокручивая в голове его ответ и саму реакцию, а потом всё же молча кивает. Ни одного сигнала в голове о возможном вранье со стороны Генри от её подсознания не поступает, а потому… Она продолжит бороться. Она должна уйти из «Эстреллы» свободным и невиновным человеком.

Генри пытается снова её разговорить, но в этот день Эмма больше не хочет идти на контакт. Лишь в самом конце их встречи интересуется:

— Почему было так важно, что я уже была за решеткой?

Эмма готова заложить десятку, была бы она только у неё, — щеки Генри едва краснеют. Он всего на мгновение отводит взгляд, прежде чем ответить:

— Это имеет определённое влияние на решение суда.

— Враньё, — припечатывает Эмма, и Генри сникает.

— Согласен, по большей части враньё, — говорит он чуть тише спустя несколько мгновений, — но истинную причину своего интереса я не могу открыть вам сейчас. — Эмма выгибает бровь, но Генри тут же окидывает комнату для свиданий многозначительным взглядом: — Не здесь, — Эмма смотрит всё ещё слишком пристально, и Генри ничего не остаётся, как подарить ей лёгкую улыбку: — Давайте договоримся, что я расскажу вам об этом после того, как судья произнесёт: «Невиновна»?

— Хитро, — морщит нос Эмма. — Вы же можете просто завалить дело, вы же мой адвокат.

В этот раз Генри не просто улыбается, он хохочет, запрокинув голову:

— У меня нет ни малейшего повода это делать, я заинтересован в том, чтобы мы выиграли, мисс Свон.

Эмма отмечает, что в этом есть своя логика, а потому поджимает губы, после чего — даже слегка внезапно для себя, видимо, чтобы не передумать, — исправляет его:

— Эмма.

— Что?

— Не мисс Свон. Эмма.

Генри улыбается искренне, Эмма видит искорки в его глазах.

— Тогда и никаких «мистер Миллс». Не очень люблю свою фамилию.

Эмма, кажется, понимает почему.

***

Поверить в происходящее сложно, потому что оправдательный вердикт суда все-таки становится неожиданностью для Эммы, но она счастлива, похоже, как никогда прежде. Её даже не беспокоит, что за стенами Эстреллы её никто не ждёт, даже идти ей, по сути, пока некуда — чтобы вернуться в свою прежнюю квартиру, нужно уладить ещё пару вопросов, требующих волокиты с документами. Только вот за спиной будто крылья выросли — Эмме хочется одновременно плакать, смеяться и кричать во всё горло, жаль, что этого она позволить себе не может, находясь в зале заседаний. Её выводят из камеры, и она незамедлительно спешит к Генри, чтобы от всей души поблагодарить его за своё спасение.

Как раз вовремя.

Возле Генри стоит его мать, та самая Реджина Миллс. На этот раз дело доверили её заместителю, Киллиану Джонсу; Реджине пришлось самоустраниться, она считалась заинтересованным лицом, потому что в оппонентах находился её сын. Джонсу же не помогли ни его заискивания перед судом, ни белозубая улыбка, ни даже безупречное знание законодательства. Генри не удалось найти Нила, но, что удивительно, алиби Эммы подтвердили несколько человек, которые, как она знала, были с Нилом в одной банде. Как Генри это удалось, Эмма собиралась узнать у него сегодня же, но для начала его надо было увести подальше от его суки мамаши.

— Ты молодец, сын, — слышит Эмма, подойдя ближе к Миллсам.

— А ты нет, мама, — сухо отвечает Генри, тут же расплываясь в улыбке, замечая Эмму. Реджина незамедлительно оборачивается и, кажется, едва сдерживается, чтобы не скривиться.

— Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, мисс Свон, — снисходительно произносит она, меряя Эмму взглядом. Чтобы не сорваться на совсем уж откровенную грубость, Эмме приходится закусить щёку изнутри.

— Если бы я не переживала, что могу снова оказаться в тюремной камере, — чуть помешкав, отвечает она, — то, наверное, посоветовала бы место, куда бы вы могли отправить свои извинения. А так считайте, что они приняты. Всего хорошего, — склонив голову, Эмма торопливо добавляет: — Генри?

Тот коротко кивает:

— Да, Эмма, я сейчас. Минуту.

Понимающе улыбнувшись, Эмма отправляется к выходу из зала. Ей хочется поскорее избавиться от чужих взглядов, понимающих и не особо, выбраться на улицу в качестве свободного и честного человека, вдохнуть воздуха полной грудью. Она считает, что заслужила в этой жизни хоть немного справедливости, и та, к её огромному восторгу, наконец-то торжествует.

В коридоре, к удивлению Эммы, она обнаруживает Душку Пэн, которая, казалось бы, практически никогда не покидает собственных владений под названием «Эстрелла». Кинув беглый взгляд на Эмму, Пенни издаёт странный полувздох-полувсхлип и... крепко сжимает её в объятиях. Удивлению Эммы всё ещё нет предела, но она мягко приобнимает бывшую смотрительницу в ответ.

— Всегда знала, Свон, что ты слишком правильная для «Эстреллы», — хрипло бормочет Пенни куда-то в плечо. Эмма не может удержаться от смешка:

— Грейс со своим сломанным носом так не думает.

— Это её проблемы. И её носа, — отбривает Душка Пэн, отстраняясь. — Нам велели ещё перед заседанием собрать твои вещи, на всякий случай; и вот он настал.

Она кивает в сторону небольшой спортивной сумки, стоящей в паре шагов от них, и вытаскивает из кармана пару банкнот. Сунув их в руки сопротивляющейся Эмме, она твёрдо заявляет:

— Бери, Свон. Я знаю, ты способная, отработаешь ещё. Но сейчас они тебе понадобятся. Удачи, Эмма.

Глядя на спину удаляющейся прочь Душки Пэн, Эмма думает о том, что иногда ей нравится ошибаться в людях. А ещё о том, что теперь она знает, почему Пенни прозвали именно «Душкой». Пенни оправдывает своё прозвище на более чем сто процентов.

— Эмма?

Она поворачивается на оклик Генри и счастливо улыбается ему: они справились, смогли, сделали это! Наплевав на все правила приличия, Эмма быстро приближается к Генри и обнимает его. Генри отчётливо пахнет корицей и апельсинами. В груди Эммы разливается странное тепло.

***

— И куда ты теперь? — интересуется Генри, едва прожевав огромный кусок хот-дога, приобретённого в закусочной неподалёку от здания суда.

Эмма интенсивно жуёт свою булочку с сосиской, наслаждаясь вкусом вредного, но такого обожаемого ею фаст-фуда, и пожимает плечами. Генри, как никто другой, знает о её нынешнем положении, правда, о широком жесте Душки Пэн она ещё не успела ему рассказать.

— Сниму на пару дней комнату в каком-нибудь мотеле, в Нью-Йорке их полно — на любой кошелёк, как говорится, — размышляет она вслух. — Потом попробую разобраться с квартирой, чтобы мне вернули её в единоличное пользование. Ну и под конец, наверное, попытаюсь вернуться к работе.

— Мне неловко спрашивать, но… чем ты занималась? — хоть Генри и занят интенсивным спасением листка салата от падения на тротуар, но заинтересованность в его голосе кажется неподдельной. Эмма хмыкает в ответ:

— Розыск людей. И лучше не спрашивай, тебе могут не понравиться некоторые приёмы, которые я использовала при этом. И, опережая возможный следующий вопрос, да, я сапожник без сапог. Другим людям помогала находить родственников, друзей, иногда врагов или должников, а себе помочь не смогла. Хотя я даже не удивляюсь, если честно.

Лицо Генри озаряет широкая улыбка:

— Да ладно тебе. Ты молодец. Ты справилась.

— Нет, — Эмма мотает головой, — это ты справился. А я всего лишь сидела на скамье подсудимых и пыталась ничем не выдать своего волнения. Мне кажется, что девушки перед свадьбой так не нервничают, как я сегодня.

— Ты была замужем? — тут же осведомляется Генри и, заметив, как Эмма мрачнеет, тушуется: — Чёрт, прости мою бестактность.

Эмма машет рукой, свободной от хот-дога, и, дойдя до ближайшей лавочки, садится, с видимым удовольствием вытягивая ноги. Когда Генри присаживается рядом, она тихо отвечает:

— Нет, не была. Семьи у меня нет, потому что сирота не нужна никому. Возможно, именно потому и угон автомобиля повесили на меня, посчитав, что никто не хватится, никто не решится проверять дело на правдивость, — легонько пихнув Генри локтем, она уже гораздо веселее добавляет: — А потом на меня вышел ты, и, кажется, мне впору приносить дары богам. Ты предпочитаешь кого-то определённого?

Хохот Генри разлетается по парковой аллее:

— Ты вполне можешь принести жертву богу хот-дога, вернее — мне.

Беззаботно рассмеявшись в ответ, Эмма ловит себя на мысли, что ей нравится проводить время вместе с Генри. Да, между ними заметная разница в возрасте, но ей не часто попадались настолько лёгкие, понимающие и умные люди даже среди собственных сверстников, а здесь…

С Генри весело. Временами у Эммы проскальзывает ощущение, что она в жизни не смеялась столько, сколько после знакомства с ним. Он постоянно держится на позитиве, умеет подбодрить всего парой слов, поддержать разговор, ввернуть уместную шуточку. В нём нет ни капли пошлости или наигранности, он честен и открыт. При такой работе, конечно, Генри придётся туго, но неиссякающий оптимизм этого парня поможет ему удержаться на плаву.

С Генри уютно. Он умеет расположить к себе — это было едва не одним из первых факторов, которые Эмма отметила, осмыслив их общение. Лёгкий на подъём, кажущийся таким непосредственным, скрывающий в себе сотни загадок и талантов… Как бы Эмма ни относилась к его матери, она не могла не отметить отличное воспитание — никаких излишеств, всё точно и понятно. Говорит Генри всегда мягко и плавно, но в нужные моменты умеет сделать акцент, надавить на собеседника, доказать собственную точку зрения — как сегодня в суде.

С Генри… правильно? Эмма готова избить себя до кровоподтёков за такие мысли, потому что прекрасно понимает, что нахрен никому не сдалась со своим послужным списком и не одним десятком скелетов в воображаемом шкафу, но рядом с Генри действительно ощущает себя на своём месте. Ей хочется слушать, ей хочется говорить, ей хочется улыбаться, ей хочется просто быть неподалеку. Возможно, это лишь нерастраченный материнский инстинкт, о существовании которого она и вовсе запретила себе думать, а возможно, и что-то другое…

«Какой вздор, Свон», — вздыхает кто-то слишком правильный в её голове, и Эмма ни разу не слышит в этом стальных ноток голоса Реджины Миллс. Нет-нет, вообще ни разу.

— Может, выпьем кофе где-нибудь? — Генри щурится от солнечных лучей, которые проникают сквозь крону дерева над их временным пристанищем, и Эмма явственно ощущает, что внутри что-то беспокойно ёкает. Наверное, не к добру, но когда она слушалась инстинкта самосохранения?

— Только я плачу!

Эта фраза вызывает между ними новый шутливый спор как раз на четверть часа, которые они тратят на поиск подходящего кафе. В итоге, разместившись за столиком на открытой площадке, они доходят до соглашения, что каждый расплатится за себя сам — и это не особо устраивает Генри, и делают заказ. Эмме хочется хотя бы ещё на чуть-чуть задержаться рядом с Генри, узнать о нём побольше, найти подходящие слова, чтобы поблагодарить снова за её спасение, но буквы противно царапают горло каждый раз, когда она пытается это сделать. Именно потому лучше всего у неё сейчас получается слушать рассказ о стажировке его однокурсника в какой-то «суперовой адвокатской конторе» и улыбаться, улыбаться, улыбаться…

— Эмма, слушай, это прозвучит странно, но ты могла бы пожить у меня.

Едва заслышав эту фразу, Эмма роняет ложечку, которую только собралась коварно всадить в ничего не подозревающий подтаивающий шарик мороженого. Прибор, тихо звякнув о столешницу, предсказуемо летит на пол, а Эмма даже не находит в себе сил удерживать нормальное выражение лица. Сейчас, скорее всего, она выглядит так, будто ей по темечку прилетело бейсбольной битой, только совладать с собою не может. В конце концов, ей удаётся выдавить короткое:

— Чего?

Генри смущён: комкает в пальцах салфетку с эмблемой кафе, избегает смотреть прямо на Эмму, нервно облизывает тонкие губы.

— Я… я знаю, что у тебя сейчас туго с финансами, потому ты могла бы пожить у меня, пока не решится вопрос с квартирой.

— Твоя мама будет очень рада, — бормочет Эмма, у неё, кажется, начинается настоящая истерика.

Генри фыркает:

— Я с семнадцати лет живу сам, мне досталась квартира от покойного деда. Мама хоть и была против, но я не поддался на её уговоры. Эти два года были весьма спокойны в плане быта — никому не отчитываюсь, сам себе хозяин, всё такое.

— И потому ты считаешь, что можешь селить там людей с улицы?

— Эй! Ты не человек с улицы, — Генри хмурится, — ты своя. И у тебя временные проблемы. Разве помогать друзьям это плохо?

Помимо воли Эмма расплывается в улыбке.

_Друг._

У неё появился друг.

— Возможно, — вздыхает она. — Но у меня плохие ассоциации со словом «дружба», уж прости. И твоего предложения я принять не могу, хоть и очень благодарна. Генри, — Эмма накрывает его ладонь своей, — ты очень хороший парень. Спасибо тебе за всё. Я твоя должница.

Когда Генри поднимает на неё взгляд, сердце Эммы предательски пропускает удар. Кровь приливает к её лицу, и она чувствует, что краснеют не только щеки, но и, кажется, уши. Он молчит, видимо, ожидая продолжения, а Эмма всё никак не может собраться с мыслями. В итоге, она машет здравому смыслу на прощание и, прочистив горло, говорит:

— Меня не учили красиво говорить, только неплохо договариваться. Меня учили разбираться со своими проблемами в одиночку, порой даже с помощью силы, а не переговоров. Я не лучшая компания для общения и вообще, но ты не испугался и решил помочь. Не знаю, что тобой двигало, как-то даже думала, что расчёт — ну как же, доказать матери, что она оплошала. Только сейчас мне всё равно. Генри, ты действительно очень хороший. Моя благодарность…

— Прекращай… — пытается остановить её Генри, но Эмма упряма. Сжав его руку, она продолжает:

— …огромна. Ты сделал для меня, незнакомого тебе человека, очень много. И я сейчас, наверное, пожалею о том, что сделаю… — с этими словами Эмма чуть привстаёт со своего места и, придвинувшись поближе, мажет по его губам своими — ничего лишнего, только символический поцелуй, но для неё он значит многое. Отстранившись и убрав ладонь, она понижает голос до шепота: — Главное, чтобы ты не пожалел.

Щёки Генри становятся практически одного цвета с его чуть щегольским галстуком. Он дышит слишком прерывисто, прикрыв глаза, и Эмма чувствует ещё большую неловкость, чем прежде. Она прекрасно понимает, что ей не нужно было следовать внезапному порыву, но возврата всё равно больше нет. Пока Генри молчит, она решает занять себя хоть каким-нибудь делом, чтобы не сидеть в тишине, прерываемой только звуками вечно куда-то спешащего города, и пытается достать ложечку из-под стола.

— Ты моя настоящая мать.

Эмме кажется, что она видит все звезды мира — столь резкого столкновения со столом её затылок явно не ожидал. Растерянно потирая ушиб, она садится на место и ошарашенно переспрашивает:

— Что, прости?

— Ты моя настоящая мать, — Генри по-прежнему сидит с закрытыми глазами, словно не в силах больше видеть Эмму вообще, но речь его тверда и внятна. — Девятнадцать лет назад ты попала за решётку, будучи беременной. В тюрьме родила мальчика и подписала отказ от ребёнка. Я не виню, подозреваю, что ты хотела лучшей жизни для меня, и в какой-то мере твое желание сбылось. Реджина воспитала меня неплохим, я считаю, человеком, но мне всегда хотелось найти свою биологическую мать. Спустя годы я сделал это. И она снова оказалась в тюрьме. Честно говоря, — он наконец-то распахивает глаза, и в них Эмма видит (или хочет видеть) боль всего мира, — я не знал, на что рассчитывать, запрашивая разрешение на свидание с арестанткой «Эстреллы» Эммой Свон. Но увидев тебя, заметив знакомые черты и даже жесты, понял, что не могу оставить тебя там, даже если и никогда не скажу, кто я. Помнишь мой вопрос о том, какой у тебя это по счёту срок? Мне было необходимо услышать, что ни я, ни официальные документы дела не ошиблись…

Эмма ощущает горечь на языке. В груди больше ничего не греет — только саднит, тянет, ноет, словно тупая боль запускает свои щупальца в каждый сосуд, в каждую клеточку организма. Если бы сейчас случился любой катаклизм, она бы даже не удивилась, наверное, только бы поблагодарила кого-то свыше за подобный исход ситуации.

_Сын._

Надо же. У неё есть сын. Взрослый сын. О существовании которого она запрещала себе думать и вспоминать почти два десятка лет. Её сын, оставить которого было самой главной ошибкой её жизни. До сегодня. Теперь ей на смену пришла вторая — она, словно паршивая пятнадцатилетка, влюбилась в того, кто был с ней искренен, добр, мил, а он оказался её ребенком. Ре-бён-ком.

Бред.

Рвать. Сейчас же. До мяса и крови, до боли и воя, до нестерпимого желания расчесать грудную клетку и вынуть сердце наружу.

— Ты ошибся.

Генри смотрит чуть испуганно, наблюдая за тем, как Эмма судорожно шарит по карманам. Швырнув на стол скомканную двадцатку, Эмма рубит:

— Ты ошибся, посчитав меня правильной и хорошей. Я не такая. И такая мать тебе не нужна. Спасибо за всё и… прощай.

Не обращать внимания на голос позади, на то, как плавно и одновременно с укоризной звучит собственное имя из _чужих_ уст, на то, что она уходит, не разбирая дороги. Оказавшись в первом попавшемся такси, Эмма бросает короткое: «Подальше отсюда», — и, зажмурившись, разрешает себе расплакаться. Очень не вовремя вспоминается их первая с Генри встреча. Она сбежала тогда, бежит и сейчас.

Это не существование, это просто бесконечный замкнутый круг.

Прислонившись к холодному стеклу, Эмма чувствует, как по щекам катятся горячие слёзы.

День, обещавший стать одним из лучших в её жизни, она отметит в календаре чёрным маркером, чтобы забыть навсегда.

***

— Замечательный день рождения, ничего не скажешь, — бормочет себе под нос Эмма, зажимая подмышкой пакет с праздничным кексом и пытаясь открыть квартиру. Ей не терпится зайти внутрь, чтобы избавиться в первую очередь от таких ненавистных, но порой необходимых туфель на шпильках. Она ненавидит корчить из себя леди — ту, кем она не является; однако излишки профессии, да. Наконец-то у неё получается попасть в замочную скважину, она с наслаждением отшвыривает обувь в дальний угол коридора, не заботясь об их состоянии — завтра, все завтра — и спешит на кухню.

Сгрузив свою ношу на стол, она тянется к ближайшему шкафчику, где у неё припрятан ещё один необходимый элемент сегодняшнего вечера. Вытащив кекс из бумажного пакета, она аккуратно пристраивает ему на макушку праздничную свечку, быстро чиркает длинной спичкой, поджигая фитиль, и, облокотившись о стол, грустно улыбается.

— С днём рождения, Эмма.

Пролитое на платье вино всё ещё не слишком приятно холодит кожу бедра, на душе скребутся кошки — хотя и давно надо было бы привыкнуть к клиентуре, подобной Райану Марлоу, и Эмма считает, что ещё один её день рождения потрачен впустую. Сегодня ей исполняется тридцать семь, а в своей жизни она достигла не так уж и много. Но не ей об этом судить. Возможно, стоит прожить триста шестьдесят пять дней хотя бы ещё раз, чтобы убедиться либо в своей бесполезности, либо в том, что мир всё-таки в ней чуточку нуждается. Зажмурившись, Эмма думает о том, что для разнообразия было бы неплохо не быть в якобы праздничный вечер одной, затем ловит за хвост мысль, что всё это чушь, и задувает свечку на «именинном пироге».

Стоит лишь ей это сделать, как раздаётся звонок в дверь. Поначалу Эмме хочется проворчать по привычке, что пусть все, кто бы там ни был, убираются восвояси, но в голове сразу же всплывает желание деньрожденного торта. Чем чёрт не шутит.

Даже не озаботившись посмотреть в глазок, Эмма распахивает дверь и… вопрос о том, кого принесло на ночь глядя, застревает в горле.

На пороге её бостонской квартиры, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоит Генри, сжимая в руках букет ромашек. Они молча смотрят друг на друга несколько долгих секунд, и Эмме настолько мучительно больно, прямо как в день её побега, что решение однозначно — захлопнуть дверь, сделать вид, что ничего и _никого_ не было. Но прежде чем она это делает, Генри начинает тараторить:

— Я пришёл сказать тебе, что не пожалею. Никогда не пожалею.

Эмма прикрывает глаза — она знает, о чём он, а ещё помнит, какой смысл вкладывала в свою фразу около года назад. И сейчас Генри проворачивает нож в её сердце. Или…

— Мне не важно, кем ты видишь меня, — говорит он. — Потому что ты не спросила, кем вижу тебя я. И если ты решишь сейчас снова сбежать, то позволь ещё одно… — он протягивает букет. — С днём рождения, Эмма.

Сердце грозит сломать рёбра или же лично расшибиться о них. Помешкав какое-то мгновение, Эмма проглатывает комок в горле и, вздохнув, отворяет дверь, делая неопределённый жест рукой, приглашая Генри войти.

Когда-нибудь она скажет ему, что тоже не жалеет. Ни о чём.

Особенно о встрече в «Эстрелле».


End file.
